


Thunder

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, IF YOU SQUINT YOU MIGHT SEE A PLOT, IT'S BURIED UNDER ALL THIS GLORIOUS FLUFF, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried. This is my first work in this fandom. Please don't kill me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. This is my first work in this fandom. Please don't kill me.

Flynn Carsen had been gone for days, out on some mission or another that didn't quite matter now. He'd managed to get back in one piece - or relatively at least. He had a few cuts that had needed stitches but for now, he was all goofy grin and excitement to be back. He scanned the room, finding the others walking through the door from the Library no doubt. Cassandra was the first to run up to him and he picked her up in a spinning hug, laughing. She smiled and stepped back once he put her down. Stone and Ezekiel were both out on a mission. Flynn passed off his bag to Jenkins. 

"All in there?" Jenkins asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow. 

"Every last one." Flynn confirmed. 

Eve was the last to come through the door, a slow smile gracing her features when she saw him. Flynn resisted the urge to run to her as she approached him. Jenkins led Cassandra out of the room to give them some privacy. She pulled Flynn into a kiss, pressing close to him. He returned the kiss eagerly for a minute or two, wrapping his arms around her waist. They had grown close in the past two years. 

"Hello, librarian." She greeted quietly. 

"Guardian." Flynn returned the greeting, punctuating it with a chaste kiss. 

He'd missed her dearly, something he'd never admit to. She made him feel safe to be himself instead of pretending to be some idea of normal. She was different than all the rest - or at least he hoped she'd be different considering his last three relationships ended rather hard. He was reluctant to fall for her too fast and open up too much as she was the one thing he was afraid he'd loose. Eve kissed his jaw, breaking his train of thought and pulling him from a thought he didn't particularly care to remain on. He took a deep breath and returned his attention to her. 

"How about dinner?" He suggested, plastering a smile across his features.

"What? No running this time?" She sounded surprised though it was more teasing. 

"Our dates don't always involve running." He pouted. 

"99% of the time, they do." 

"You like it though." 

Eve couldn't deny that little fact. She loved it. She would follow him anywhere in the world and beyond if he would allow her to. She was his guardian and it was her job to look after him though this really went beyond that. She pressed a little closer, pulling away when she noticed him wincing. 

"You okay?" The concern was evident in her voice. 

"Fine," He answered half dismissively. 

She gave that little sigh that he knew meant that she was onto his lying and she wasn't having any of it. He hesitated for a moment, not wanting her to worry over him. 

"Where are you hurt?"

He pulled away his suit jacket, draping it over the back of a chair. His shirt was saturated in blood in three spots exactly. She shook her head, going to get a first aid kit. 

"Lie on the table. Take your shirt off and be still," she instructed. 

He did as told, not wanting to be scolded too much. Eve set to work patching him up. It was a routine that they had. Either she patched him up or - if they both had been out together - they took turns treating eachother's injuries. Soon enough, the two were chatting idly at Flynn's desk. Eve had once again tried to tidy it up and as always it returned to the mess it was. 

She went home early that evening to get ready and Flynn had agreed to meet her three around six thirty. By the time he arrived, however it was pouring rain and he'd already texted ahead telling her the restaurant had only outdoor seating available. She didn't think sitting outside in the rain was a great idea, even if it would stop before they arrived. She heard a knock at the door and went to open it, pulling the man in question inside. He looked disappointed. 

"Were you looking forward to tonight?" 

"Yeah." 

"Stay the night?" She asked.

He stared at her for a moment, not quite certain what to say. She'd never offered before and he wasn't quite sure she wasn't joking. After a moment or so, he just nodded mutely. 

"I'll cook then," She murmured, turning to go into the kitchen, heating up some stew she'd made a few nights ago and frozen. 

He followed after her, slipping his arms around her waist from behind as she stood at the stove. He was always a bit clingy after he got back from several days alone. She didn't seem to mind though, welcoming the closeness without a complaint. She pressed a kiss to the side of his head when he rested his chin on her shoulder. Soon enough, the two were sitting on the sofa and Eve put on some fantasy movie neither of them cared for. That was when the rain picked up and the thunder started. Flynn froze, the bowl resting precariously on his knees. Eve instinctively moved to take the bowl before it was dropped. 

"Flynn," She asked, adopting a softened tone in hopes of not startling him. 

When she recieved no answer, she placed a hand on his knee, grabbing the remote and pausing the movie. After a second's thought, she moved so that she was perched on the edge of the coffee table, looking him over worriedly. It came to her that she needed to snap him out of it and she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. It took a few seconds for him to react and she pulled away. 

"Hi," She murmured," There you are..." 

"Eve," He noticed how shaky his voice was and that was a more immediate concern to him. 

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah... Just don't like thunder. I'll be fine." 

She moved so that she was sitting next to him once again and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, wanting to offer reassurance. He seemed to relax a little, so she dismissed most of the worry and her own fears. With the next thunderclap being loud enough to startle her, the lights went out and there was a high-pitched squeak from beside her. With the lights returning a moment later, she saw Flynn curled in on himself and shook her head. 

"C'mere," She murmured, pulling him into a light embrace. 

Flynn's reaction was almost immediate. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist and buried his nose in the crook of his neck, hoping to distract himself from the thunder. 

"Talk to me. How long have you been afraid?" She asked softly. 

"Since I was a kid.." He stammered. 

"Just breathe, librarian. You're safe." 

He simply nodded in reply, curling tighter into her and eventually drifting off to sleep.


End file.
